Radio-frequency identification (RFID) systems are being increasingly deployed to items for a wide variety of purposes and in a wide variety of environments. For example, RFID systems are increasingly being deployed within supply chains to track inventory from manufacturing through to retail distribution, for example. RFID systems are also being utilized to identify and track airline baggage within airports, to identify motor vehicles at toll gates and parking structures, and to track animals and people (e.g., to track animals within an agricultural operation, and to track children at theme parks or other public venues).